The second life of Katie May Flemming
by Taylor Francis Rose
Summary: Katie is fed up of hiding secrets. She turns up the Gilbert's doorstep. Little does she know that she's about to be thrown into a world of the Supernatural, The Normal, Gorgeous strangers, new Family, New Friends and more blood-lust than she knew existed.
1. Chapter 1

The Second Life of Katie May Fleming.

Friday 10th June 2011.

I let out a nervous breath.

Maybe this isn't such a good idea after all.

I mean sure; recently Jenna gave me a call to tell me that Elena had found out about being adopted and it could be the right time to let her know that she has a half sister. But still, just showing up on their doorstep like this _has_ to be a recipe for _disaster_.

To my surprise, a boy opens the door. He is well, to put it mildly: _extremely _good looking. He has brown hair which is in the fashion that all boys are wearing it now: Slightly longer, with a swishy fringe and that really nice blow dried look. He has a nice mouth, deep chocolate eyes, and a really cute nose. The muscles in his arms are showed off by the light brown, short sleeve t-shirt he's wearing. There is a silver watch strapped to his wrist, along with a black bracelet, with a single silver charm on it.

He smiles, and asks:

"Can I help you?"

Mm...He does have a _rather_ nice smile and voice.

"I'm looking for Elena Gilbert?"

He looks a little puzzled.

"Oh God, I've just completely embarrassed myself by coming to the wrong door haven't I?" I sigh, feeling slightly angry with myself.

He laughs.

"No, she does live here. Let's just say it's been a bogus year, and I've just learnt not to invite strangers in too lightly," he laughs at himself, and then holds out a hand, "I'm Jeremy Gilbert. Elena's brother,"

I shake it, smiling. Part of me thinks: 'Damn, we're partly related', while the more intelligent part of me figures out that this is true, but we aren't _blood_ related, and so it would be fine if we hooked up.

I cannot believe i even _thought_ that. You've just met him! He could be a total ass for all you know! For fucks sake Katie, sort your life out.

"I'm Katie. And actually, I have some things to explain," I admit.

He smiles, and extends a tanned, (very nice) arm; a silent invitation into the house and I step over the threshold.

I leave my bags in the car for now, and follow Jeremy into a very nice, modern and shiny kitchen.

I sit on one of the high stools, and Jeremy goes over to a big black expensive looking coffee machines.

"Milky, two sugars," I tell him like a reflex.

"You got it,"

He administers my coffee to me, and sits on the opposite stool.

"So, out with all this 'admitting' which you have yet to do," he grins, holding the mug between his hands.

I take a sip of caffeine, and start.

"So, I got a call from Jenna recently saying that Elena found out that she'd been adopted, and I have my own baggage to bring with this, and I figured that I would wait a little while before coming up. I'm still not sure if it's my best plan yet, but here I am,"

"And what consists of this baggage that you carry?"

"I'm Elena's half sister," I tell him.

His jaw drops a little, in a way which suggests that news has come as a _surprise_ to him, but things fail to really _shock_ him anymore. I wonder why this is.

"Sorry, i'm blunt," I laugh nervously, looking at him as he regains his cool.

"Wow. Which side..?" he refers to John or Isobel.

"Isobel," I reply.

He nods.

"I could kind of tell. You look a bit like Elena,"

"Really? I've never seen her before. Like, ever. But i'm sure glad that i'm _not_ a Gilbert. From what Elena's father is anything to go by..." I widen my eyes, then add quickly "No offence,"

"Ah, you've had the pleasure of meeting John?" Jeremy grins, amused.

"The one and only," I say a little bitterly.

"That bad?"

"The guys a total ass," I roll my eyes.

He can't contain a laugh.

"Well, lucky for you, he's coming to stay in a couple of weeks,"

"Oh super. Why?"

"The council needs him or something do with founders crap," he shrugs, looking completely uninterested.

"Aren't you part of that founders crap?" I question.

"Well, yeah. But-"

"You have more important crap to deal with now?" I finish for him.

He smiles.

"Yeah. Something like that,"

"So what is the deal with all the founders stuff?" I query, interested.

"The ancestors of the families who started Mystic Falls. Apparently we have 'responsibilities' or something. Like attending all the ceremonies. It is _'sacred'_ that we go, otherwise we're practically peeing on our family legacy,"

"That's what John told you right?"

"Yep. I mean; those weren't his real words, but I know he was thinking it," Jeremy laughs, picking up his coffee. And that's when I notice the ring on his finger.

It's the exact same ring which John used to wear.

Why would John have given him a family heirloom? It doesn't sound like they're close. But... Grayson, John's brother was Jeremy's Dad. I guess he had one aswell.

"That's a cool ring," I comment, eyeing it over the top of my own mug.

He absently looks at it.

"Yeah. Family heirloom,"

"From your Dad?" i ask gently.

His eyes pierce mine.

"How much digging did you do before you came here then?" he returns my enquiry with another question.

"Not much," I shrug.

"You're a terrible liar," a smirk tugs at the side of his mouth.

Suddenly there is footsteps, and in walks Jenna.

I haven't seen her since I was ten, which is near enough to 7 years ago, but I still remember her vividly.

The thick strawberry hair, falling in straight and curly waves over her shoulders. The face which reminds me of a porcelain doll; pale skin, and pink cheeks. The dark eyes. The pretty smile; made by red lips which pulled back to reveal straight white teeth. The size 10 frame, with petite arms and waist.

She stands in the doorway wearing high waist shorts, a three quarter length sleeved purple top and gold sandals.

"Hey," I greet her awkwardly.

She comes ever and hugs me tightly.

"I can't believe you're here!" she doesn't seem angry or anything, but i still feel the need to apologise.

"I'm sorry i just turned up like this. I know I should've called but I didn't really know what I was doing until I was like, half way here,"

"It's fine. Really. Appreciated actually. If we're going to have guests i'm glad that at least one of them will be bearable,"

"John is coming to stay," I state.

Her smile turns into a grimace.

"Well, I see you've met Jeremy," I catch her giving him a suspicious glance.

"And very nice he is too," I smile.

"Well, since you two are getting along so _well_, Jeremy, why don't you help her unpack?" she suggests.

I blush, feeling 8 years old again when if you were even caught talking to a boy you'd caught cooties.

"Sure. You leave your stuff in the car?" he questions, pretending to be oblivious to my blush, although his cheeks are coloured too.

"Erm, yeah,"

"You kids have fun, i'm going out with Alaric," now _she_ turns colour.

"Mm. Bye," Jeremy waves her off as we walk out the front door.

There's a car parked behind mine, with a tall, handsome, sandy haired man leaning against it.

They greet by kissing, then they get in the car and disappear down the road.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Jeremy p.o.v**

"**Who is Alaric? And why don't you like him?" she deduces as I heave out a suitcase. **

"**No, no, don't get me wrong, I like the guy. But she's my aunt, and he's my history teacher," I explain the situation.**

"**Ah, I see," she's smiling to herself when I throw her a sidelong glance. **

"**Just a bit weird, yanno?" **

**She nods.**

"**I get it,"**

**We take all of her stuff into the spare bedroom, which is located right opposite mine across the staircase. **

**It's a decent size room with a soft purple carpet, cream walls and a window in the slanted roof above the double bed. **

"**You're lucky to get this room," I say, flopping onto the bed. **

"**Oh yeah? And why is that?" she sits next to me as I lay back with one arm behind my head. **

"**You get to lay here and look at the stars," I point up to the huge window.**

**She lies next to me. **

"**I don't see any stars," **

**I laugh, and push her lightly. Then she's pushes me back, and before I know it we're having a pillow fight. **

**She's squealing and laughing this really cute giggle, and I can't help laughing with her. **

**So, I've known this girl for maybe an hour, hour and a half, but even I can tell that I'm being different. **

**I guess i'm a pretty friendly guy, but I don't usually open up to strangers. Not without feeling embarrassed, or awkward, or protective. With Katie though, it's different. I feel it. It's kind of scary. Not a bad scary. A scary like; I don't know what's going to happen, I don't even know how I feel about it but I want to get somewhere with it. **

**She's...well, at first I would've just said she's hot. **

**She has bright blue smouldering eyes, bronzed skin, defined cheek bones which are pink, her slightly pouted lips a really light pink. Her oval face is surrounded by shiny chestnut hair, which comes to half way down her chest. I've never really appreciated a girl's hair before, but Katie's is really amazing. All layered, with a side parting and choppy full fringe which swishes to the right. She has to flick it every couple of minutes to keep it from falling into her eyes. **

**I watch her grinning and laughing making feeble attempts to hit me with the pillow, always missing and allowing me an easy shot. **

**And that's when the door opens and in walks Elena. **

Elena p.o.v

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt," I manage to apologise without laughing.

Jeremy pretends to be this badass teenager, insisting he can do all of this adult stuff, and I walk in on him having a pillow fight.

"It's okay," Jeremy says, getting off the bed hastily.

The girl looks at me. She seems vaguely familiar. It's weird.

And then I realise; she reminds me of Isobel. And Katherine. Oh no. Not more trouble.

I have a sharp intake of breath, and step backwards.

Sensing the fear, she stands up really slowly.

"Elena. I don't want to freak you out. Can't we talk about this?"

Talk about what? The fact that she probably wants to torture me and my family and then kill us all?

"Get out of my house! Jeremy, she's one of them!" I shout at my brother.

His eyes go wide, and I think he knows what i'm talking about, but he says:

"No, Elena, you've got it all wrong! She's not-"

"I bet that's what she told you!" I spit, and then carry on desperately, "Jeremy, how can you not understand? We all know that they'll do anything! I'm going to Stefan and Damon!" and with that I run out of the house, away from my brother, not knowing if i'm going to regret it or not.

Katie p.o.v

I glance at Jeremy.

Five minutes ago, Elena had walked in, looked at me, and then was shouting at Jeremy that he had to get away from me. Neither of us had moved since we heard the front door bang.

"Well, I saw that going better in my head,"

Despite himself, Jeremy turns and smiles at me.

Then it disappears when I ask:

"Who are Stefan and Damon?"

"Oh no, this will not be good," he rubs a hand over his face.

"That doesn't answer my question," I press.

He laughs without humour.

"You wouldn't believe me if i told you,"

I fold my arms.

"Try me,"

He walks round to me, and places his hands on my upper arms.

"Not today?"

I let out an impatient breath.

"Please? You've just got here, and I don't want to drop it all on you, and send you running," his hands are still holding me firmly in place.

I look up into his eyes, which are pleading with me.

"Fine. But tomorrow, okay?"

He nods, and we start unpacking the rest of my stuff.

11:25 p.m.

Elena didn't come back.

Nobody did, except Jenna. So much for these Damon and Stefan people.

While I was busy eating the Chinese food that Jeremy and i had ordered, he pulled Jenna off to the side, and told her that Elena had gone to stay at Stefan's house. She was fine with it, but I was still all worried about what Jeremy would be 'dropping' on me tomorrow.

Right now, I'm lying in my new bed, looking up through the window. There's not a star in sight, and the sky is a dark blue, like it's all covered in velvet with touches of grey where the clouds are. I can't see the moon either.

I feel like an insomniac. Right now, lying in this comfy bed, i couldn't feel more awake. I rootle around in the bed cabinet, trying to find my iPod, and realise with a pang of annoyance that I left it in the car.

So I slide out of bed, grab the car keys off the side and creep downstairs. It's deadly quiet as I slip through the front door and into the cool night outside.

It's a warm night, with a hint of breeze that hits my legs and arms which are exposed by the Pyjama's i'm wearing. Small, grey shorts and a hot pink ribbed strappy top. There are boot slippers on my feet.

I make way towards the silver sports car, and before i know it, I've been slammed against the side of the house.

When I look up to see my attacker, a shiver runs down my spine.

He wears a menacing expression. His eyebrows are frowning over eyes of ice blue, with a dark ring around the iris. His eyelashes make long shadows over his cheeks, which are slim and pronounced. His nostrils are flared, his mouth in a snarl. His jaw is square and set.

He's beautiful.

"Don't scream," he warns me, and when I nod, he takes his hand away from my mouth.

He's standing very close, and when he breaths, I can taste his breath in my mouth. It tastes like mint and bourbon whiskey.

I'm pretty sure he's sensed that i'm petrified, and he takes advantage of that.

He places one hand on the curve of my hip, then very lightly trails two fingers down my neck, and right down the middle of my chest.

I'm faintly conscious of the goose bumps which have risen on my arms. I'm also aware that they have nothing to do with the breeze.

I don't lift a finger to him. I don't say anything. I'm not even sure if I've blinked in the last 2 minutes. My mouth is dry. My heart is beating so loud and fast that it eliminates all other sounds.

All I do is gaze. I'm sure that my stare is curious, and a bit scared. Whatever it is, his watch falters under it.

"Why are you here?" he asks, in a bare whisper.

"I'm here to s-see E-Elena," I stutter.

"Why?" he questions softly, stroking my hair away from my face very gently.

"She- she's my h-half sister," I let the words tumble out in an un-calm fashion, hoping that this is the answer he wanted.

He places a hand above my head, against the house wall, and lets the other one rub his jaw.

"Does she know that yet?"

I shake my head.

His body relaxes a little, and he drops his head to my neck. Keeping one arm above me, he uses his free hand to tilt my head to the left. I'm kind of frightened of what he's going to do. Why did he ask me those questions? Why is he even here? He confuses me, even if he is the most beautiful person I've ever seen in my life.

Then, I feel his lips brush my neck. He runs them up to the hollow of my jaw, and tenderly kisses all along it. I keep still, and close my eyes. When I do, he cups my waist with one hand, and pulls me closer. I let him. His lips are at my ear, and he whispers to me:

"Don't be scared. It'll only hurt if you resist,"

I nod, letting the velvet voice control me. A part of my brain is screaming at me to kick him where it hurts, and run. He's going to do something bad. But the pleasure is over ruling my will to move, or do anything.

I feel a sharp pinch in my neck, and I take a breath, but then I'm overcome with this floating feeling, and I let the clouds in my mind overtake my conscious self.


	3. Chapter 3

So, I know it's been a while, but I've got writers block. I'd love for you guys to inbox me and help me. Tell me what you want :D

Enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

**Jeremy p.o.v**

**Saturday 11****th**** May **

**I stretch, my feet touching the short wooden board at the end of my bed. I look at my alarm clock, which tells me that it's 7:20 a.m.**

**The house is silent, but I'm parched, so I get up. I can't help gently opening the door and peeking into Kate's bedroom. **

**But she's not there, so I assume she must be downstairs. **

**I trudge down to the kitchen, and grab a drink, but she's not there either. I frown to myself. **

**Where the hell could she have gone? She surely can't know the way round the house **_**already**_** can she? And she won't have bolted. **

**I open the blinds, and look out. **

**Nope, her car is still in the driveway. **

**I'm about to turn away, when I see movement from the car, and a head of chestnut hair through the window.**

**Why did she sleep in her car? That can't be comfortable, I better go wake her up, I think to myself as I step out onto the Porch.**

**I get to the car, and look in the window. It is her. **

**What is she doing?**

**I tap on the glass sharply, and she lifts her head. **

**I help her out of the car, and then I see it. **

**If the dried blood hadn't of tipped me off I probably wouldn't have noticed it, but I've become an expert in how to look for strange markings. **

**Just on her neck, beneath the blood, is two punctures. **

**And I know what made those two punctures. More importantly, I know **_**who**_** made them. **

"**Damon Salvatore," I grimace. **

**She's still a bit weak, so I pick her up, and carry her into the house. No one is up still, so I shuffle her up the stairs and to the bathroom, laying her on the floor. No one else can see her like this. **

**Damon was careful, he didn't let her bleed too much, but enough that it's stained her shoulder and top, and gone crisp and musty in her hair. **

**I run some luke-warm water into the sink, and then, with a shaky hand, I pull her top off over her head. She's wearing a lacy pink bra underneath, with black round the edges. I try to ignore all of my male senses, and pick her up, trying to steady her. **

"**Hey, Katie? It's Jeremy. Come on, we gotta get you all cleaned up," I say quietly. **

**She responds to this, and lets out a groggy moan, then balances herself with my help. I put one arm around her waist, and with the other I other wet a navy flannel. As I dab away she asks in this voice which makes me think she's still semi-unconscious:**

"**Am I dreaming?" **

**I chuckle, rinsing the flannel so as the water turns a dull red. **

"**No, you're not dreaming," **

"**Oh," she says disappointed, "Where did the beautiful guy go?"**

"**Hey! What're you trying to say?" I tease, lowering her head a little, so as her hair dips into the water. **

**I get what she's saying. Damon has this ability to just look at a girl and her knees go all tremble-y and stuff. I wish I could do that. Of course, I will never admit to Damon that I envy him. Even if it is only a little bit. I forbid myself to enlarge his ego any further.**

"**You're pretty too," she tells me.**

"**Oh yeah?" **

"**Mmm, you have nice arms. And your nose is cute," she says while I massage the blood out of her chestnut hair which has turned black under the water.**

**I laugh. **

"**My nose?"**

"**Yeah," she sighs, "and your smile," **

**I smile, in despite of myself. **

"**You're cute," I laugh, grabbing a towel. **

**She giggles as I dry her off. **

"**You stay here okay? I'm gonna go and get your clothes. I'll be like, 2 minutes," **

**She nods, and sits on the rim of the bath tub.**

**Without thinking too much about it, I go into her underwear draw, then to her wardrobe. **

**Why do girls have so **_**many**_** clothes? **

**I take out a pair of cropped navy denim jeans, and a striped tube top. I think that's what they're called anyway. **

**I creep back across the hallway, and into the bathroom. **

**Now she's fully awake. And practically naked too.**

**I do a double take, then turn away. **

"**Sorry, I didn't realise you wanted me to pass them from the door," I apologise. **

"**What happened?" she asks, taking the clothes from out of my hands. **

**I stay with my face to the wall, hearing her clothes rustle as she pulls them on. **

"**Uh, I found you, asleep in your car. And you had blood and stuff on you, so I figured that i should clean you up so as no one would ask questions," I explain my motives. I don't want her to think i'm just another teenage pervert.**

"**Why was I bleeding?" **

"**You were uh..." I try to think of how to re-phrase it, but there's no way around what happened, "You were bitten," **

"**By what? I remember going outside. And I was going to get something from my car... And then I was against the wall and...there was a man!"**

"**I'm sure it was just an animal Kate, I wouldn't get worried-" I desperately try to distract her thoughts. But then she mutters:**

"**Damn Vampires! That's what it was," and starts tutting and all sorts. **

**My mouth drops, and I turn around. She's dressed. **

**The top clings to her delicate yet curvy figure, as do the jeans, showing off toned, slim tanned legs from below the knee where the fabric is cut short. Even with her hair all messed up and mascara down her cheeks she's still one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen in my life. **

"**Wait...What?" I question. **

"**You think that I would have a Vampire Mom and **_**not**_** know about it? Really Jeremy?" **

**This does make sense...**

**But she was so innocent yesterday. All clueless and naive. **

"**Do you remember what they looked like?" I ask, hoping the answer is no.**

**She pouts, thinking.**

"**It was a man...with blue-**_**really**_** blue eyes," then she stops, and sighs in remembrance. "Oh, he was beautiful..." **

**Then she remembers i'm in the room, and clears her throat. **

"**Do you know who it was?" **

"**Yep," I grimace, clenching my jaw. **

"**Well, i need to go and see him. I need to give that douche bag a piece of my mind," she storms out the room, and I follow her. **

"**I thought you said he was pretty?" **

"**Yeah, he is, but that doesn't change the fact that he totally sucked on my arteries without asking me," **

**She says it like it's totally a normal thing to ask. **

"**Have you been asked before or something?" I press my lips hard to sustain a laugh. **

"**Yeah. When I went to stay with Isobel, and that was fine," she shrugs. **

**My eyes widen, but she walks out of the room again. **

Damon p.o.v

"Where's Elena?" I ask when Stefan arrives downstairs without her.

"Asleep," he tells me, and I nod.

There's no point in showing interest. Besides; I think I've just found my distraction.

"So last night, did you go to Elena's?"

I keep my eyes on the scarlet liquid that i'm pouring.

"Of course,"

"And?"

"She's not a vampire. Nor is she after Elena,"

After a few seconds silence he says:

"You're sure she's human?"

"Tasted pretty human to me," I shrug, turning to face my brother.

"Oh, Damon! Really? You know you could've just asked why she was here, you didn't have to drain her dry!" Stefan starts rambling, assuming the worst, as he usually does when i'm involved.

"Shut up, and listen. I did ask. And I think you'll be very interested in the answer she gave me,"

He folds his arms.

"Oh yeah? Why's that?"

"Remember Elena said she reminded her a little bit of Isobel and or Katherine?"

He nods.

"That's because she's Elena's half sister," I tell him, taking a swig from the glass.

Compared to my naughty minion last night this blood tastes old, and sour. Hers was sweet, with a tang. Like chocolate and chilli, or honey and cinnamon.

"How is that possible? There's only one record of Isobel ever going into labour,"

"I don't know Stefan, I didn't have time to ask her for her life story," I roll my eyes.

Why does he ask all these stupid questions which he knows I won't have the answer too?

"No but you had time to seduce and compel her," Stefan tuts.

"No seduction was necessary," I flash a grin at my brother.

"You never change do you?"

Then there's a sharp knock at the boarding house door.

"Hold that thought," I tell him, and go to the front of the house, with Stefan hot on my heels.

I open the door.

Katie's p.o.v

When the door opens, I am greeted by a face of interest.

Oh he's even more gorgeous than I remember.

"Why hello there. I didn't think I would have the pleasure of seeing _you_ again so soon,"

Oooh, his voice is soft, and seductive, like velvet.

"What the hell is _this_?" Jeremy steps to my side, and points to the side of my neck.

"Mm, what are you talking about?" he smirks, like he knows exactly what Jeremy is talking about.

"Damon, I know you did it,"

Damon. That's a nice name.

"Jeremy, I don't know what you're talking about,"

Then another guy steps in front of Damon. He's rather attractive aswell. His expression is sullen, and apologetic.

"Jeremy, and..."

"Kate," I tell him stiffly.

"Would you please come in side?"

Jeremy puts one hand on my lower back, and leads me inside.

It's nice of him. I feel protected for some reason.

The house is magnificent. Absolutely beautiful, and huge.

Despite all the sofa's, I don't sit down.

"I'm Stefan," the other boy introduces himself.

"Hi Stefan," I smile nervously.

He seems nice enough.

"So you're Elena's half sister?"

"Yep. On Isobel's side. I don't know who my father is. But i'm 16, and I know Elena's like, 19, so that puts 3 years between us, and I'm happy to say i'm _not_ John's," I tell them.

"Well, that's never a bad thing," Stefan says.

"No, but he is coming back in like, 2 weeks," I inform them.

"John is coming _here_?" Damon asks.

"That's what Jeremy said," I shrug.

"Why the hell is he coming back _here_?" Damon turns on Jeremy.

"The council called him back,"

"Oh thankyou, you 16 year old _child_," Damon says snarkily to Jeremy, "I'm _on_ the council. I would know all about it if they'd asked him back. Actually, if I'd had anything to do with it, he wouldn't be coming back at all. Panic over, it's okay. John Gilbert is safely away, well, wherever he is," he turns away from us.

"Well, no it wasn't me making assumptions. He called Jenna to tell her to set him up a room. Then she told me," Jeremy tells Damon in a calm voice.

"But back to the situation in hand," Stefan interrupts before the argument can commence, "Did you never ask Isobel about your Dad?"

I shrug, shaking my head.

"Sure, I asked. But she just told me that it didn't matter,"

"Typical," Damon mutters, clearly aggravated.

"Wait, if there are roughly three years between you and Elena, then..." Stefan pauses for a moment, looking at his brother, and then turns back to me, "I think I know who your father is,"

"_Exactly_. Wait...what?" Damon frowns.

"Three years Damon. She ran straight off, and who was she married too after she ran off?"

"You think it's _him_? Really Stefan? That was your excellent revelation? Top notch," Damon pats his brother on the back, with sarcasm layered in his tone.

Then Jeremy catches on.

"Stefan, are you sure? Because that's like...weird. I -"

"I'm pretty certain Jeremy. When have I been wrong about stuff like this?"

"Well, do you want me to list them? First there was the time when-" Damon interrupts, then I cut him off.

"I'm totally in the dark here! It is me that we are here discussing," I indicate to myself.

"Technically were talking about your Father," Damon points out.

"Shut up. I am not in the best mood with you. You went and drank my blood and-"

"And you loved it," he smirks.

I stutter for a second, but it was pretty sexual.

"N...Well...Well I just..That's not the point,"

He smiles at me, in the gorgeous way.

"Believe me, if your father is who I think he is, you won't need to worry about Damon chewing on you anymore," Stefan tells me, slightly triumphantly.

"So, when do I get to meet him?"

"In 5 minutes, let's go," Damon hold the door open for me.

I'm in no position to argue, so I walk out, quickly followed by Damon.


End file.
